


Gentle Noticings

by Merlin_would_love_vines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Just Merlin noticing a habit of Morgana's cause I find that very cute, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/pseuds/Merlin_would_love_vines
Summary: Merlin adjusted his legs into a more comfortable position against the stone floor and looked up from his book to see her studying one of her own at the little bench beside Gaius' work table. He smiled fondly as he noted the expression she wore: mouth pulled far to one side while her teeth worried the inside of her opposite cheek.OrMerlin noticing a habit of Morgana's.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Gentle Noticings

**Author's Note:**

> So this just appeared in my mind and I tried to write it. Probably set in season one or two, not sure. Just in a universe where cute Mergana can happen. This also a short attempt at something to try and get out of writers block. Thanks for reading!

They'd been in Gaius' chambers for some time now, looking for the one cure for some peculiar issue affecting the kingdom that honestly wouldn't have been a problem if not for Uther quickly claiming sorcery and demanding a culprit to blame. Gwen and Gaius had went for the library, leaving Merlin and Morgana surrounded by candlelight as they read in the physician's chambers.

Merlin adjusted his legs into a more comfortable position against the stone floor and looked up from his book to see her studying one of her own at the little bench beside Gaius' work table. He smiled fondly as he noted the expression she wore: mouth pulled far to one side while her teeth worried the inside of her opposite cheek.

It was a dreadful habit, one developed over years of sitting through meetings and having nothing to busy herself with while her mind filled with ideas of what she would love to do rather than sit. That was when Merlin had first noticed it, a dreary meeting that went on for far too long. She was staring ahead and seemingly at Uther's back, but that sharp mind of hers was obviously elsewhere while an even sharper mouth forced her face into the odd expression that he found endearing. She was never aware of it as she did it. So much so that she had bloodied her cheek on multiple occasions to only realize later when she ate.

"You're doing it again." He chuckled.

"Doing what?" Her lips barely unscrunched to let the words out and immediately returned to their place thoughtlessly, her eyes never leaving the page.

"The biting."

He needn't say more. She blinked and he watched the turning wheels of her mind reflect in those emerald eyes as she catalogued every muscle of her face and slowly relaxed them. A look was shot his way that needed no words, and warned him that she didn't want to hear any from him either.

He flipped a page that was one crinkle away from being dust. "It's cute."

Gwen burst through the door just as Morgana opened her mouth.

"Gaius has found something," She breathed. Any planned retort was forgotten as Morgana and Merlin rushed up to follow her out.

*

Later, at some ungodly hour of the night as everyone finally left the meeting that had consisted of Uther solely praising Gaius for ridding the kingdom of a "most dangerous threat" when it was in actuality a group effort, Morgana subtlety disappeared down the same corridor as the Prince's manservant.

"Noticing things about the ward of the king as you do, some might suspect you to be more invested in me than you ought to be." She teased with a falsely reprimanding tone as she walked beside him. She sensed his gaze and the tiny smile playing at her lips grew as she refused to look his way.

"I happen to think I ought to be very invested." She did turn to him as they stopped. He then pulled her to him by way of wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling down as she giggled and looked up and down the hall, aware anyone could appear to witness their closeness as she lay her hands flat to his chest.

"Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to appreciate it, no matter how well you did tonight." She tilted up her chin and acknowledged his part in solving the kingdom's problem with a playful quirk of a dark brow paired with a soft eyeroll.

"I'll just _have_ to find some way to earn your affection then," He played along even as he leaned down to touch his nose to hers softly. She closed her eyes and basked in the utter safety and contentment that surrounded them in that moment.

Pulling away far sooner than either of them would like, Morgana leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his check before trotting away to leave him standing there dumbly. She grinned as she cast one last look over her shoulder.

"You're doing it again." 

The ridiculously large smile that adorned his face only grew.


End file.
